Carpathian Dragon
by LovelyRapunzelCutie
Summary: The first entry of my Disney reboot series and I hope all of you love it and hopefully you guys can read it now... Well not counting the prologues anyway happy early Christmas everyone!... There will be death scenes and a little bit of swearing here and there but nothing to bad bye!.
1. Prologue

Carpathian Dragon

A reboot of Beauty and the Beast

Prologue 

A once elf named Fenris was a spoiled unfair and mean person and for that reason he turned into a huge ugly yet beautiful beast and he was given a beautiful red rose and a magic mirror so he can see the outside world and it was said by the enchantress that the curse would only be broken if someone loves him for who he is and then and only then can the curse be lifted and he returns to a elf once again or will he remain a beast forever?... Let's find out in this reboot of the Disney classic!... The Beauty and the Beast.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ashley was just waking up from a good night's sleep and walked down the steps into the living area her and her parents lived in a little cottage it was small but cute.

"Good morning mom and dad!"

"Good morning honey!"

They all ate breakfast and Ashley went into town to get apples and get another video game.

"Good morning sam!"

"Good morning to you too Ashley!... Here is a bag of apples just for you!... Oh I already cleaned them"

"Thanks so much!"

She hugged him and went outside and ate one of the red apples and went into the video game shop.

"Good morning Ashley!"

"Good morning miku!... Do you have any new games today?"

She looked through the shelves and found a perfect one.

"Here's one it's called Rumble Roses XX and it's a good wrestling game I know you'll love it here!... Free of charge"

"WOW!... Thanks so much miku!"

She hugged her and left the shop and went back home but on the way a high school crush was bullying the little kids so she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"What do you want id… Ashley?... What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Antonio it's been a long time hasn't it?"

He examined her down to her feet and was surprised.

"Ash you really lost weight!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah and I still remember you tore up my love letter!"

"Your still thinking about that?... It's in the past"

"For you!... Did you even know how hurt I was?!... Anyway why are you picking on these innocent little kids for?"

She bent down and took out three green apples and gave it to them and smiled.

Antonio rubbed her back but she gripped his hand and punched him in his nose.

"OW!... What the hell ash!"

"I've been practicing my wing chun!... And don't even think about touching me or these kids again got it?"

His nose was swollen and bloody and there was mud on his clothes.

"Don't think I'll forget this Ashley!"

She smiled and waved by to the little kids and went home.

"Ashley honey what took you so long?"

Her mom said while she cooked there dinner.

"Oh Antonio was picking on little kids and I gave the kids three green apples but then he started to rub my back so I punched him in his nose.

Her mother brought them there dinner and started to eat.

"Wait Antonio?... Your high school crush?"

Her dad dranked his water and looked at her new video game.

"Yes!... Oh and I got a new game"

She showed it to them and finished eating her food and putted the rest of the apples on the counter and ran upstairs to play her game.

It was time for bed so she putted on her pink nightgown and brushed her teeth, Combed her long dark brown hair and said her prayer.

"The lord is my Shepard, I have everything I need, He lets me rest in green meadows, He leads me beside peaceful streams, He renews my strength, He guides me along right paths, Brining honor to his name, Even when I walk through the dark valley of death I will not be afraid for you are close beside me, Your rod and your staff protect and comfort me, You prepare a feast for me in the presents of my enemies, You welcome me as a guest, Atoning my head with oil, My cup overflows with blessings, Surely your goodness and unfelling love will pursue me all the days of my life and I will live in the house of the lord forever"

She got into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley was woken up from a very loud noise so she quickly got up and went down stairs and saw Antonio hitting her mom and dad.

"ANTONIO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?... GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"I told you I wouldn't let this go!... Now you're going to pay with your family's life!"

He stabbed her father in the chest and then slit her mother in her throat and then he quickly ran away.

"NOOOO!... MOM!... DAD!... PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!"

She holded them and felt the both of them weakly hug her back and she cried until her mother touched the top of her head.

"S… Sorry that we didn't… Protect you like we should of…"

"Mommy!... Daddy don't!... We promised that all of us will be into heaven together!"

Her dad gave her a weak smile and cried to.

"S… Sorry honey that… We had to die so soon… But we love you very much…"

Her parents died in her arms and she cried while singing.

"Lacrimosa dies illa-Tearful was that day, Qua resurget ex favilla-From which the ashes will rise, Judicandus homo reus-The guilty man is condemned, Huic ergo parce deus-So have mercy on them god, Pie jesu domine-Compassionate lord jesus"

She didn't have enough money for a funeral so she called sam and miku to help her.

"Um ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you are feeling very upset and hurt about your parents but you can't live by yourself"

She sighed knowing sam was right she can't live alone and she also knows she doesn't have any money either.

"Ok but where do I go?"

"You can go to my very best's friends castle he was once an elf and there was some rumor that an enchantress turned him into a beast and also he is a very spoiled unfair and mean person but he is also kind and gentle and funny too"

She giggled and was very surprised.

"He was an elf but he got turned into a beast by an enchantress is that right?"

"Yes!... I know it's strange but it's true ad lest for me it is"

"All right but where is the castle ad slackly?"

"It's in the light woods out of town oh!... You'll need this too"

He gave her a sliver filigree style locket and on the front is a blue rose on a black background and it has two tiny pictures inside, One is her dad and the other is her mother and on the back there is an inscription {To our sweet angel!... S-R}

"Where did you find this?"

"Your parents asked me to make it they asked me to make it with you in mind since they knew that you love blue roses and it's made to last forever too!"

She smiled and putted it on and it fitted comfortably and it was light and the chain was a good length.

"Well I should go pack and find this castle"

She ran upstairs and packed all of her clothes and her bible and her favorite chocolate bar and then she putted on her deep red hooded cape with a ying and yang clasp.

"Ok!... I'm ready to go now all I need is to call my horse… Cherry!"

The white horse came running to its mistress and neighed at her happy to see her and she got on and saddled up and said goodbye to her very best friends and rode out into the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley was going into the forest and the reason the city people calls the forest the light forest is because no matter how dark and gloomy it may seem it always has beautiful light going into and out of it.

"Cherry where almost there… It's beautiful!"

The castle was pure white and it has stained glass on some of the windows and there is also a big waterfall that ran through the lake and then the gates were also big and they were black, She putted her hood on which still showed her face and she gripped the strap that was wrapped around her horse and both of them walked through the gates and she left cherry to do whatever she wanted and she walked into the main foyer and it was just as pretty there was a red carpet leading to the doors and onto the stairs and the stairs are big and huge and there were two marble table stands next to the doors and there is a big chandelier which gave the whole room a gentle warm glow and then there was a fireplace next to the right side of the stairs but it wasn't burning and there was a red living couch with golden details next to it and on the left side of the stairs there was the same red living couch but there where matching chairs on both sides of it.

"Oh!... Hello miss my name is Hannah and I'm the cook here in the castle it's nice to meet you!"

"Hello Hannah my name is Ashley!... It's nice to meet you as well… Oh!... Is fenris here?"

"Yes!... He is please have a seat I'll be right back and go get him"

She sat down on the living couch and took off the hoody which showed her locket and her hair.

"Here he is!"

She turned around and smiled warmly to him.

"Hello my name is Ashley it's nice to meet you fenris"

He was a little taller than she was and his eyes where either white or a very light blue color and he has short white hair and since he is an elf he has pointy ears but his skin has strange markings that she hasn't seen before and his hands are black and have these sharp looking fingers and he is wearing a fancy black jacket with silver beading and with a white shirt and tan buttons on it and he has dark brown pants.

"My name is fenris it's nice to meet you as well… Hannah can you show Ashley her bedroom please"

"Of course fenris!... Please follow me miss Ashley"

They went through beautifully decorated hallways and into the master bedroom it was white and there was a big bed with fresh white sheets and blankets and there was a big white pillow and it was covered with seven pillows and there was apple wood floors and there is a marble fireplace looking at the bed with a big picture on the top of it and then there are two big windows one on the right side of the fireplace and one on the left side and there is also two white chairs next to the windows and there are two pillows on the chairs and the windows where partly covered with beautiful golden curtains and there two beautifully decorated lamp tables on the sides of the bed and there are three drawers on the front of the tables and there is also six mirror's two next to the bed and big ones on the left side of the wall and two more on top of the big ones and there is also another white chair next to the left mirror and there was two lamps with gold tops and finally there is a big and I mean big walk in closet with many different beautiful dress's and different kinds of shoes pumps high heels etc.

"WOW!... This room is beautiful!"

Hannah smiled at her.

"I'm happy that you like it!... Come on let's go pick out a dress for you to where at dinner tonight"

Ashley nodded her head and walked into the closet with her and together they picked out the prettiest for supper, It has a corset a princess skirt and an off the shoulder sleeves that flutter in the wind the blueberry dupioni silk corset has delicate lace and beaded details that decorate the edges and the smoky silver and dark lavender chiffon parts in the front of the skirt to reveal a flowery lace detail of lavender taffeta and there are also matching high heels that have a lavender lily on the front of the heels and Hannah putted part of her hair into a bun and let the rest fall loose and to complete the outfit she putted a teal gem circlet on her forehead and behind the back of her head and the circlet was sliver filigree that wrapped delicately around three glass teal gems and it's held in place on the forehead with a sliver segmented chain.

"Now you're already!"

"Are there other servants here?"

"Yes you'll meet them soon"

They went into another hallway that had stairs that are about the same size as the one in the main foyer and Ashley saw fenris and he was smiling a happy smile and he was wearing a shimmery vest with flower detailing with a black and gold trimming and gold buttons over a purple shirt also with gold buttons and a sky blue kerchief also with flower detailing and with a white winged fly with a sky blue gem on it and black dress pants with black boots with fur on the inside.

"You look beautiful Ashley"

She blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Thank you"

She took him by the arm and they walked out into the dining room and it was pretty also, There are chairs and one big table and different tapestries and statues and extravagant decorative art and both of them took their seats and waited for dinner.

"Here is the appetizers!"

Rio brought king crab tartlets with thinly sliced green onion and shredded Swiss cheese.

"MMM!... This is good!... I love crab!"

Fenris smiled at her happy to hear that she loved the food and then rio brought the main dish it was brown sugar meatloaf and it was just as delicious.

"Um fenris I never liked meatloaf at all but I love this one"

He can't help but smile again but for whatever reason he can't stop thinking about her.

"Ashley do you have any family?"

She gripped her locket and started to cry thinking about what happened.

"T… They were murdered right in front of me!... And there was nothing I could do for them!... That's why I have this locket to remember them by"

He was so sad about her parents and it made him think about his mother and his father but his mother died when he was just a baby and his father died when he was at war so he wanted to cheer her up.

"Rio!... Please bring us our dessert and prepare the ballroom!"

She let go of her locket and looked at him she never danced before apishly with a prince.

"I… I never danced before!... Even with a prince"

They ate there dessert and they walked to the ballroom and it was breathtaking the ceiling was decorated with pictures of angels and little ones to and the molding was pretty it was golden and the wood floors where maple and there was stained glass windows and it was big enough for a hundred people, Fenris putted one arm around her waist and she putted one hand on his shoulder and one in his hand and they started to dance but he sang to her.

"There such a sad love deep in your eyes, A kind of pale jewel, Opened and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes, There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart, As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you, Every thrill he's caused wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you as the world falls down, Falling, Falling in love, I'll paint your mornings of gold I'll spin your valentine evenings though we're strangers till now, We're choosing the path between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars, As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you every thrill he's caused wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you as the world falls down"

She rested her head against him and both of them smiled and after they were finished dancing they went out into the balcony and they stared out into the star night sky.

"Ashley are you happy here with me?"

"Yes I 'am!... I love it here it's so beautiful and peaceful"

He smiled and gently touched her cheek and kissed her loving to finally kiss her but stopped so they could catch their breath.

"We should get going to bed I'll see you in the morning my love"

He left and went into their bedrooms and she saw Hannah walk into her room.

"How did the dinner go?"

"It was… Wonderful!"

She went into her master bath room while Hannah picked out her night clothes, It was a soft pink silk nightgown with white lace on the neckline, Ashley took out her bible and said her prayer and went to sleep and dreamed about her elf prince.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

The trees where yellow and orange and the sky was a gentle orange glow, Signaling that it was fall and Ashley woke up and starched her arms and yeaned.

"Good morning Ashley!"

"Good morning hannah!... It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yes it is!... Come on let's get you ready for breakfast"

They went into her closet and picked out a beautiful red kimono with yellow flower details on the arms and on the top of the shoulders and on the back and there is gold trimming inside of the kimono and inside the sleeves and on the sides and hannah putted her hair into two short pigtails with two strands of her hair letting it fall to her cheeks and she putted a gold circlet filigree that wraps delicately around three glass flame ruby red gems and it's held in the forehead by a gold segmented chain and then she putted on red pumps with gold bows and little gold roses in the center of the bows and to finally complete the outfit she putted a gold rose wrapped around a sparkling red glass droplet and a single Swarovski rests at the center of the rose and with a matching gold chain.

"Ok now your already!"

"Thank you hannah for everything… By the way how does fenris afford all of these beautiful outfits and shoes and jewelry?"

"Fenris came from a very, very rich family of elf's and when his mother died she left all of her fortune for him and then when his father died he did the same thing as his mother and lefted him all of his fortune"

"Both of his parent's died too?"

"His mother died when he was a baby and then his father died while at war… Well let's go!"

They walked down the hallway and Ashley smiled when she saw fenris, He was wearing a pure white vest with gold rose detailing's and the buttons have bird designs and he was also wearing white dress pants with gold straps on the sides and finally there are black boots with light brown fur, She took his arm and they went into the dining room.

"Here it is!"

It was cinnamon French toast with whip cream and blueberry's and applesauce and a glass of orange juice.

"Do you want to go out into the garden and pick blue roses and look at the sky?"

"Yes I would like that very much!"

They went up the stairs and went into another beautifully decorated hallway and went out into the rose garden and it was pretty it has a big water fountain and different rose bushes with different colored roses and there is three seat benches so anyone can sit if they want to and finally there are different trees and bushes.

"It's beautiful here fenris!"

"Pick as many roses as you want"

She went over to the blue roses first since it was her favorite rose, She picked three of them and then she went over to the red roses and again she picked three and then she went over to the white roses but this time she picked only one and she grabbed the roses and got up and pulled out the white rose and gave it to fenris.

"Here this is for you fenris"

He took it and smelled it and it made him remember the first time he and Ashley danced and the first time he kissed her.

"Thank you my beautiful princess"

He kissed her and they went back into the hallway and she gave the servants one each of the roses and keepted one for herself, She and jack practiced some more of her wing chun.

"Very good jack!... You're learning quickly!"

"Thank you Ashley!... Oh here I got this for you"

It was a big spiral sketch book with 100 sheets of paper and it has a beautiful picture of a female fairy and a blue bird flying together and then she gave her a pretty metal jewelry box and it has rose details on the top and on the sides and when it's opened there is 132 prismacolored pencils which made it heavier and six pencils so she can draw anything she wanted.

"Thank you so much jack!... I love them"

Jack hugged her and left leaving Ashley to draw her elf prince and adding color to it.

"Hello hannah!"

"Hello Ashley!... Are you ready to go to lunch?... Oh by the way thank you for the roses"

"You're welcome!... And yes I'am"

They went into her closet and picked out a beautiful one it's like a sea goddess type of outfit, The skirt is like waves crashing by a white sand beach and the rolls of waves pull back revealing shimmering frothy layers of skirt, And she took half of her hair and tied it with a blue ribbon and did the same thing with the other half of her hair and putted both of them on the front of her shoulders which made it look like they were two pigtails and then she putted a deep blue circlet on her forehead and then she putted a sea them filigree is dusted with ocean colored Swarovski crystals and a large deep aqua crystal completes the necklace and finally she putted sea green high heeled slippers with a teal starfish in the center of the slippers.

"Ok now where done!"

She was at the top of the stairs and smiled when she saw her prince, He was wearing a open black jacket with gold details and there was a white shirt with black crow trimming and then he had on white dress pants with yellow details on the sides and finally there was his boots it was black and with soft pink trimming, She took him by the arm and they went into the dining room for lunch.

"Here it is!"

It was bow tie shaped pasta with sausage and tomatoes with parmesan cheese, After lunch they went into the ballroom and decided to sing together while dancing.

"All those days watching from the windows, All those years outside looking in, All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been, Now I'm here, Blinking in the starlight, Now I'm here, Suddenly I see, Standing here, It's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be, And at last I see the light, And it's like the fog has lifted, And at last I see the light, And it's like the sky is new, And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted, All at once everything looks different, Now that I see you"

"All those days chasing down a daydream, All those years living in a blur, All that time never truly seeing things, The way they were, Now she's here shining in the starlight, Now she's here suddenly I know, If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go"

"And at last I see the light, And it's like the fog is lifted, And I at last I see the light, And it's like the sky is new, And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted, All at once, Everything is different, Now that I see you, Now that I see you"

He kissed her and they went out into the balcony and looked at the sky.

"Fenris?"

"Yes my love?"

"What if… You stay as a beast what will you do then?"

"Hmm… I haven't really thought about it before"

She smiled and holded his hand.

"To be honest… I like you as an elf way more than a beast"

Fenris smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll see you at dinner my princess"

They went to their bedrooms and Ashley took a nice long soak in the bathtub and waited for hannah.

"Hi hannah!"

She waved hi to her while she squeezed her hair for any remaining water and then they went into her closet, It was a dark crepe silk over crushed satin and the dark teal lace overlay is bejeweled with crystals and the swags over her arms are detailed with trim and filigree and there are two gold earrings with three sapphires on each of them and with a matching gold necklace and two tan closed sandals with campaign diamonds on the centers of the sandals and finally to complete the outfit two gold cuffs with two ice sapphires on the center of the cuffs.

"Ok!"

Ashley went down the hallway and smiled when she saw fenris, He was wearing a sliver vest with butterfly details and underneath is a white shirt also with butterfly details and yellow buttons and blue dress pants with black rose trimmings and finally black boots with a hint of brown in them, She took him by the arm and they both walked into the dining room.

"Ok here it is!"

It was black angus beef stew with spicy black beans and leman cakes.

"Oooh this is great!"

Fenris smiled at her loving to see her so happy and smiling, After dinner they went out into the gardens with lights that made it so beautiful and they slowly danced not caring about anything but them self's.

"I love you fenris"

"And I love you my love"

They went to their bedrooms and Ashley opened her music box and listened to the beautiful melody while drawing, She drawed the red rose and the glass dome and she added color to it, She putted her coloring tools away and closed her music box and made her prayer and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful morning and Ashley starched her arms and yeaned and smiled when she saw hannah.

"Good morning Ashley!... Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did!... It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yes very!... Come on let's get you ready for breakfast"

They went back into her closet and picked out a sea mist two tone chiffon wrapped around a structured column gown and the sea foam chiffon swags at the neckline to show her neck, She putted her hair into a side ponytail and she got a necklace a beautiful glass droplet that falls from the sliver filigree and the gemstone is a green sparkling emerald crystal and a thin tiara with a small teardrop emerald and to complete the outfit green sandals with gold flowers on the front and they walked out into the dining room and Ashley smiled when she saw fenris he was wearing a soldier type of outfit with a green sash.

"Hello my princess"

He kissed her and she took his arm and went to the dining table.

"Here is your breakfast!"

It was fluffy pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry's and blueberry's and a banana muffin with a glass of orange juice.

"MMM!... Oh I love pancakes!... It's my favorite food next to apples"

"I love apples too"

They smiled and went out into the ballroom and danced.

"I love you fenris"

"And I love you Ashley"

After dancing they went into the balcony and looked at the beautiful blue sky.

"There will be a masquerade ball tonight and everyone will attend except for Antonio"

She looked at him shocked how did he know about that monster.

"H… How do you know about Antonio?"

He sighed and kissed her.

"There is something I want to show you come on"

They went up the stairs and into a hallway that she never seen before.

"Fenris where are we going?"

"We're going into the west wing it's where the rose is and the mirror that I can look into the outside world"

The west wing has different knights and red carpets and it was beautifully decorated with tapestries and there is a big bed and a desk and a small fireplace and there is also a big balcony and then there was a beautiful magical glowing rose and it was in a glass dome and then there was the magic hand mirror it was a golden butterfly with roses covering it all around.

"This rose is magical and the petals are starting to fall but there falling slowly and when the last petal falls I'll be like this forever and the only way of the breaking the curse is by loving me for who I am… Well that's what the enchantress said and the mirror can show anyone that it tells it to"

She picked up the mirror and looked at it.

"I want to see Antonio please"

The mirror shined brightly and it showed Antonio.

"That bitch!... I'll make her work hard and make her my wife!... And then I'll kill that beast as well!"

"That's black mail and murder that you're talking about Antonio and all because she punched you in your nose"

"No!... It's because she made my life a living hell when we were in high school!... And she paid the price for her family's life and now I'll take her little beasts life away!"

Ashley holded the mirror and cried not wanting to lose other person that she loved.

"Fenris I don't want to lose you like I did my parents!"

He turned her to face him and kissed her and hugged her tightly and warmly.

"Don't worry my princess I can't die that easily… Well if I'm not careful"

She giggled and kissed him and then went back into the dining room for lunch.

"Here it is!"

It was spicy chicken soup with fluffy biscuits and sautéed garlic asparagus and as always it was yummy.

"Fenris my friend sam sent me here and my other friend miku helped me with the burial for my parents and I was wandering if they could come to the ball too?"

"Of course they could come!... Sam is my friend to you know"

After lunch Ashley went into her room and did her wing chun until jack saw her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my wing chun"

She was confused she lifted up her eye brow and continued to watch her.

"What's a wing chun?"

"It's a very old ancient fighting style and a women invented it… It means beautiful spring time want me to teach you a few moves?"

"Ok sure"

First she taught her some basic techniques.

"Ok first you need to put your hands together like you're going to pray and breath in… Relax… Now I'm going to try to hit you"

She punched her but blocked with her right hand.

"Very good!... Now I'm going to try to hit you again"

She punched her with her right hand but she blocked her attack again with her right hand.

"Now I'm trapped... See how I can't get out?... Now you punch me and that's it for today"

She punched her and felt happy about it.

"WOW!... That was great I'm going to teach the other servants about it!"

Hannah walked in and greeted the both of them and helped Ashley pick out a dress for the ball, It was plump black feathers that peaked out from the tops of the black corset the gloves and the black thigh high boots that creates a smoky look on the black brocade on the front of the corset with crinkled sliver at the sides and then there are shadowy details of stenciled lace around the edges of the chiffon skirt and the whimsical cut of the hi-low skirt shows the boots beneath and then hannah putted a black mask with black feathers on it over her eyes which made her look masteries and to finally complete the outfit she added a obsidian choker and she putted Ashley's hair into a bun and then they went into the dining room and fenris was wearing a deep red vest with lily detailing sliver buttons and with black trimming and a dark blue kerchief also with lily detailing and white long dress pants with black boots with gold trimming and finally there was a white mask with gold details and it matched his hair and she took him by the arm and walked down the stairs.

"Welcome everyone to our masquerade ball!... I'm sure that all of you will have a wonderful time here!... Please take your seats and let's eat"

Rio and the other servants brought different kinds of foods, There is baked teriyaki chicken, Grilled salmon, Stuffed mushrooms, Angel chicken pasta, Lasagna, Dinner rolls, Iced pumpkin cookies and Ashley's favorite apple pie.

"This is the most delicious dinner I have ever had fenris!"

"Thank you sam!"

After dinner they all went into the ballroom and danced and fenris sang to her.

"If I had to live my life without you near me, The days would all be empty, The nights would seem so long, With you I see forever oh so clearly I might have been in love before, But it never felt this strong, Our dreams are young and we both know they'll take us where we want to go, Hold me now touch me now I don't want to live without you, Nothing's gonna change my love for you, You ought to know by now how much I love you, One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love, Nothing's gonna change my love for you, You ought to know by now how much I love you, The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you, If the road ahead is not so easy our love will lead the way for us, Like a guiding star, I'll be there for you if you should need me, You don't have to change a thing I love you just the way you are, So come with me and share the view I'll help you see forever too, Hold me now touch me now I don't want to live without you, Nothing's gonna change my love for you, You ought to know by now how much I love you, One thing you can be sure of I'll never ask for more than your love, Nothing's gonna change my love for you, You ought to know by now how much I love you, The world may change my whole life through but nothing's gonna change my love for you"

She smiled and kissed him and they went into the balcony and looked at the crystal clear sky.

"I want to give you something"

Fenris reached into his vest and pulled out a beautiful music box it was heirloom porcelain and was adorned with elegant raised-relief hummingbird designs and lavished with iridescent hand-painted colors, 22k gold, 132 Hand-set Swarovski crystals, pave rhinestones and faux gem accents, The side panels feature raised-relief hummingbird with sparkling accents while a sculptural hummingbird and pave rhinestones adorn the lid and a meticulously hand-painted sculptural hummingbird crowns the lid and it plays ode to joy when it's opened.

"It's beautiful fenris!... Thank you so much"

She kissed him again and they went back into the ballroom.

"I will see you in the morning my love… Have a goodnight… I hope all of you will come to the thanksgiving feast in three days' time!... And I hope all of you have a wonderful night!"

All of the guests left except for sam and miku.

"Fenris that was a great ball!"

"Thank you miku I'm glad you and sam enjoyed it!"

"So fenris do you love her?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam smiled at him and then at miku.

"Oh please don't think we don't know!... We saw the way you sang to her and kissed her and gave her that music box!"

Fenris blushed but smiled at them.

"Yes I do love her and I always will"

Ashley played her music box and made her prayer and then she was about to close it when she saw a note she opened it and it said {To my beautiful princess!... You are my most beloved treasure and you will be forever in my heart!... Love-Fenris}

"You will always be my most beloved treasure as well my elf prince"

She putted the note back inside the music box and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a beautiful sky blue morning and Ashley woke up and starched her arms and yeaned.

"Good morning Ashley!... Today is the thanksgiving feast!"

"I know!... It's exciting"

She smiled at her and they knew the routine, The dress was made of dark blue silk and there was a black rope covering her waist and it has an emerald on the center and the top of the dress is a V-neck line with gold trimming and the selves are long and they have a dark purple shine at the cuffs of the selves and she putted on a circlet that has three ice blue crystals and was held in place by a sliver filigree and she putted on her a matching necklace and it was also sliver and finally to complete the outfit Ashley putted on blue pumps with a sky blue bow and the centers of the bows have four Swarovski crystals on both of the bows.

"Alright!"

Ashley went into the dining room hallway and smiled at her prince, He was wearing a light brown vest with cherry bloosm flower details and a dark brown shirt underneath also with cherry bloosm detail and a pure white kerchief and finally grey dress pants and black boots.

"Good morning my love"

Fenris kissed her and she took him by the arm and went into the dining room.

It was egg pizza with sausage and spicy tomato sauce and to cool it all down iced tea with lemon.

"MMMM!... Oh rio this pizza is so good!"

"Thank you!"

After breakfast they went out into the gardens and danced but she sighed.

"Am I holding you to tight?"

"Huh?... Oh!... No it's fine I want you to hold me it's just…"

She sighed again and this time it got him worried so they sat down.

"My princess tell me what's bothering you"

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and she hugged him.

"I… I don't want you to die!... And I don't want you to leave me here alone"

He touched her cheek gently and looked into her chocolate eyes and kissed her.

"You won't lose me… I won't let that happen ok?... I promise"

She smiled at him at least to know that he loves her very much but then she also knew that people can't make promise's that they can't keep but still it made her happy anyway.

"Thank you my prince"

She kissed him and hugged him and they went back to their bedchambers, Ashley opened her music box and listened to the melody and took out her drawing tools and drawed a mammoth eating blue grass and then she added color to it making it complete, After word she closed the music box and putted her tools away and then greeted hannah.

"Hello hannah!"

"Hello Ashley!... Ready to go to lunch?"

Yes I am!"

They went into her closet and picked out a beautiful valet dress and the dress has a light golden color in the center of the dress and the selves are also valet and puffy and she putted her hair into a braid ponytail that was held in place by a yellow ribbon and hannah putted a gold filigree with a purple teardrop with a second little matching teardrop that's held in place by a gold chain and she putted a black choker with a dark purple gem that's shaped into a circle and to finally complete the outfit low high heels that are a light purple color and there are two gems in the center of the heels that are a lavender color.

"Ok!"

They went into the dining room hallway and she smiled at her prince, He was wearing a black vest with golden bird details and a white blouse with a dark brown kerchief that has a firefly with a pink quartz that's made to look like his body and his dress pants are brown with orange trimmings and finally he has light brown boots, She took his arm and they went out into the dining room.

"Alright!"

It was spicy chicken soup with cheese and kidney beans and tropita bread.

"This is delicious rio!"

He smiled at her happy to hear that she loves his food so much and after lunch they went into the ball room and danced.

"I love you my elf prince"

He smiled at her and kissed her.

"And I love you my beautiful princess… There's something I want to show you"

They walked down another beautifully decorated hallway and they walked up to a door that she has never seen before.

"Oh could you close your eyes for a moment?"

She looked at him with wander in her eyes but she closed them anyway and he waved his hand to make sure she wasn't looking and opened the doors and holded her hand so she won't trip.

"I can I open them now?"

"No not yet"

Fenris opened the curtains and let the beautiful sunlight shine up the whole room

"Ok…"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Now"

She opened her eyes and was filled with so much happiness as she looked around the room, The room was filled with thouends of books and the room was beautiful the walls where a soft light blue color and there is a fireplace in the center of the room and there where stairs leading to the different books and finally the ceiling was pretty the molding was also pretty.

"This is wonderful!... Thank you so much!"

She looked around the room happily looking at the books.

"It's yours"

Fenris holded her hands and looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"I love it so much!"

Ashley looked at the salves and picked out {The Little Mermaid}.

"Do you want me to read this to you?"

He looked at her surprised he never read a fairy tale before so he gently smiled at her.

"Yes please!... I would love that very much"

She opened the book and turned it to the first page and read it to him in a gentle voice.

"Once upon a time, There was a beautiful mermaid called ariel, And she loved to come up onto the surface to see the many different humans that walked on land, But there was one particular one that made her heart jump and pound, His name was eric, And he…"

The both of them looked at the door step and saw hannah looking at them.

"Oh!... I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but the guests will be coming over soon"

Fenris frowned but knew they could read the book later.

"Yes will be right there!"

She walked back into the hallway while he looked at Ashley.

"Come on my love… We can read the book later ok?"

She smiled at him and lefted the book open so they wouldn't lose their page and they got ready for the feast.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ashley opened the door to her bedroom and saw hannah smiling at her.

"What?"

She giggled but that only confused her more so she crossed her arms and continued to look at her.

"What's so funny?... Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no princess!... There's nothing wrong… It was just so surprising when I saw you read to fenris"

Again this confused her so she putted her right hand to her chin and looked at her once again.

"How come you were so surprised?... Has no one read to fenris before?"

Hannah shook her head and this alone even surprised her… No one has ever read to her prince before.

"Don't worry about it princess!... Let's just get you ready for the feast"

Hannah putted her into a dark black silk dress with diamonds at the sleeves and down to the bottom of the dress and she putted her hair into a ponytail but took two half's and tied it with a gold ribbon and then she putted two onyx teardrop earrings into her ears and then she putted a shadow crystal necklace on her neck and then she putted on her forehead a silver obsidian droplet filigree and a small matching droplet and it was held in place by a segmented chain and finally she putted black high heels that have a black rose and in the center of the roses are four white Swarovski crystals and it completed the outfit.

"Ok now you're already!"

She walked down the hallway and smiled at her prince and curtsied to the guests, Fenris was wearing a shimmery brown vest with gold lion shaped buttons and a white shirt underneath and a soft pink kerchief with a butterfly and a red gem that makes his body and then he has on black dress pants with gold details and dark blue boots that have a hint of yellow into them.

"Hello my beautiful princess"

He kissed her and she took him by his arm and they walked into the dining room to greet the guests.

"Hello everyone!... I hope all of you will have a great time at our thanksgiving feast!... Please take your seats and let's eat"

There was different kinds of food there was, Cranberry sauce, Creamy mashed potatoes, Gravy, Biscuits, Pumpkin pie, Honey glazed ham, Asparagus, Fruit salad, Green beans, Casserole, Soups, Breads, Apple pie, White rice and of course the thanksgiving turkey.

"Ooooh!... This is the best food I have ever had rio!"

"Thank you miku!"

After the feast they went into the ballroom and danced and they both sang.

"I close my eyes and see his eyes, So soft and warm and clear"

"I dream awake of holding her, I dream that she's right here"

"I sense in all his silences, More than his words could say"

"Don't fight your feelings says my heart, A heart I will obey"

"Am I feeling love?... Am I feeling love?... Can it really be happening to me?... Am I feeling love?"

"For sure a most unlikely match, Implausible and strange"

"But when it seems my heart and I, Refuse to rearrange"

"Am I feeling love?... Am I feeling love?... Can it really be happening to me?... Am I feeling love?"

"I think I feel, He'd be there for me"

"I feel I think, I could be there for her easily"

"Am I feeling love?... Am I feeling love?... Could it really be happening to me?... Am I feeling love?"

"This first time feeling"

"So sweet of healing"

"It has me asking"

"Am I feeling love?"

They kissed and smiled at each other, All of them went back into the dining room.

"I'll see you in the morning my love"

He kissed her head and looked at his guests.

"Thank you all for coming to the feast!... And I hope that everyone has a good night"

Everyone left except for miku and sam.

"That was a really great feast fenris!"

"Yeah!... I can't remember having that much fun in my life!"

He smiled at them happy to hear that they both loved it.

"Fenris are you going to marry Ashley?"

He was shocked he never thought about that before in his life but then again he loved her very, Very much.

"I have to wait and see but yes marrying her would be the most amazing thing that has ever happened"

They both smiled at him and said there goodbyes and left.

"Oh gash!... That was a beautiful feast wasn't it jack?"

"Yes it was!... Are you going to marry him?"

Ashley putted on her nightgown and opened her music box and lied down on her bed and took out her drawing tools and drawed a castle covered in almost melted snow.

"I don't know yet… But I would love to!... It would be the most wonderful thing to happen"

Jack was happy to hear her say that and maybe the curse will finally be broken, She left her and went to her own room.

"I would be the happiest girl in the world!"

She putted her stuff away and made her prayer and closed her music box and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was snowing and the windows let in a cool crisp gentle soft blue light and Ashley woke up and stretched her arms and yeaned.

"Good morning Ashley!"

"Good morning to you too hannah!... It's snowing!"

She smiled at her and nodded her head and then they went into her closet since it was snowing she putted on her a magenta dress with white fur on the caller of the dress and on the bottom and then she putted on her a white rose and in the center was a pink glass gem and she putted her hair into a braid with a soft pink ribbon and she putted a quartz gem circlet on her forehead and behind the back of her head and the circlet was silver filigree that wraps delicately around three glass quartz gems and it's held in place on the forehead by a sliver segmented chain and she putted on pink boots that also have white fur onto them and to finally complete the outfit she putted on a magenta hooded cape that also has white fur.

"Ok now you're all done!"

She walked into the hallway and smiled at her prince, He was wearing a purple jacket that has white fur on the caller and on the bottom and then he has brown pants that also has white fur and then there are black boots and they also have fur on the top of them.

"Good morning my princess"

He kissed her and they went out into the garden and it was beautiful the snow was covering the ground and the fountain was frosted with icicles but the water wasn't frozen and then the benches where frosty but they could still sit on them and they would be fine, Rio brought them a steaming hot bowl of vestibule soup with corn chips and hot chocolate.

"MMM!... The hot chocolate is delicious fenris"

"I'm happy that you love it"

After breakfast they builded snow men but fenris looked at her and can't help but think about her.

'I never felt this way about anyone but now that I love her there is nothing wrong'

Fenris snapped out of his thoughts when he fell straight on his rear.

"Oughf!"

He moved the snow away from his face and saw that Ashley was laughing at him.

"Yay!... I got you!"

Fenris smirked at her and took some of the snow and patted it into a ball and threw it at her when she wasn't looking and she landed right on her rear just like he did.

"Oughf!"

She moved the snow from her face and saw that fenris was laughing at her just like she did to him.

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

Ashley shouted at him while she gripped some more snow and threw it at him.

(This love it is a distant star, Guiding us home where ever we are, This love it is a burning sun, Shining light on the things that we've done, I love to see you every day, But each time we spoke the wind blew it away, Could this curse come crumbling down? I want him to fell this love that we share into the open air, This love it is a burning sun)

"We should head inside fenris… Do you want me to finish reading the story to you?"

When she said that his eyes lit up.

"Yes!... Race ya!... Last one there gets called the king of clumsiness!"

He yelled at her with his head start.

"Hay no fair!"

Ashley yelled back at him while trying to catch up to him.

"YES!... I won!"

"N… No fair!... You cheated!"

She said while out of breath but she smiled at the same time.

"Well I guess I get to be called the king of clumsiness huh?"

They laughed together and they went into the library and the fire was burning making the room all cozy and toasty, She took off her hooded cape and picked the book off the seat and read where they left off.

"He was a prince from a rich family and when ariel saw him she fell in love with him but knew that her father king trident would never allow it so she went to a sea witch called Ursula and asked her if she can turn her into a human she said she could but there was a big price it was if ariel could kiss eric by the 3rd sunset she will remain a human forever but if she can't than she has to fulfil her end of the bargain and she will be turned back into a mermaid for the rest of her life"

"Wow!... I wonder if she will be a human forever?"

"I hope so fenris… Hannah told me that no one has ever read to you is that true?"

He frowned knowing that it was true no ever read to him even his father never did so this was the first time but it didn't matter he has his princess and that's all he cares about.

"Yes it's true but it doesn't matter… Well we should get ready for lunch"

Ashley opened her bedroom door but when she went inside she felt uneasy like there was something wrong but she didn't know what so she went outside of her bedroom and walked down the hallway to the west wing and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!... My princess what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know I have this very bad feeling but I don't know what… Can I look into the mirror?"

"Yes of course you can!"

She walked up to the rose and saw that almost all of the rose petals where off its stem but she gripped the mirror and looked into it.

"I want to see Antonio"

The mirror shined brightly and showed him.

"Antonio what are you doing!?"

"Don't fucking play games!... Where is Ashley and that beast!?"

Sam and miku where tied up by ropes and they were bleeding and Antonio had them at gun point.

"We don't know!"

Antonio began to cut miku's left breast and he pushed sam onto the floor and heard miku scream in pain.

"AHHHHH!"

Ashley was horrified and holded the mirror so tightly that it looked like it was going to break.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM YOU BASTURED!... STAY AWAY!"

Fenris holded her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ashley!... Ashley listen to me!... Come down!... Go and get them!"

She looked at him and touched his cheek and kissed him.

"A… Are you sure?... I'll come back for you!... I promise!"

He kissed her one last time and let her go but he knew that she would come back for him.

"Hannah!?... Hannah where are you!?"

"I'm right here princess!... What's wrong!?"

"Fenris said I could leave because my friends are in very serious trouble and I need to get to the village as quickly as passable!... And I promised to come back for fenris"

She nodded her head and handed her deep red hooded cape and hugged her.

"Hannah don't let fenris fallow me I'm not losing my prince"

"Ok I won't let him go with you… Now go!"

Ashley putted her cape on and ran down the stairs into the main foyer and opened the doors and whistled for cherry and got on it and the horse sprinted out of the gates and into the light forest and into town, She quickly got off her horse and ran into Antonio's den.

"ANTONIO!... DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM!"

He turned around and showed the bloody knife that he was holding and sam was still alive but miku passed out from the pain.

"Tell me where the beast is ash!... And your friends will be spared"

"Antonio put down the knife!... I'm warning you!"

He only laughed how could a little women like her stop a strong man like him.

"Ok ash I'll make you a deal!... If you be my wife I'll let your friends and your precious beast go and forget this ever happened"

"Don't fucking do it Ashley!"

This only made her angrier she clutched her fist but sighed and let it go.

"O… Ok I'll be your wife"

He smiled and let go of the knife and walked over to her but as he was getting closer she punched him in his stomach and he fell onto the ground in pain and tears were falling down his eyes.

"No deal!... You piece of garbage!"

She stepped over him and threw the knife into the fireplace and helped sam get out of his ropes and took out a wash cloth and whipped the blood away from miku's wounds.

"Take care of her"

Sam nodded his head but saw Antonio get up.

"Ashley look out!"

She turned around but was to slow he gripped her neck and threw her over the bar and into the glass's shattering them to millions of pieces.

"UGH!"

"Now you have really crossed the line!... Your prince will suffer horribly for this!"

He punched sam in his face and got his hunting gun and rode on his horse to fenris's castle leaving sam to run over to Ashley and see if she was ok.

"Ashley!... Ashley!... Are you alright!?"

She got up and was bleeding in the back of her head.

"What are you doing!?"

"I can't' let him get to fenris!... I need to stop him!"

"But your head is bleeding!"

She shook her head not caring about her own wounds.

"Fuck my head!... If I don't get to fenris in time…"

"OK!... Ok!... Here take this"

He handed her some vile with a red liquid into it.

"What is it?"

"It'll make your head stop bleeding... Now hurry up and go!"

She nodded her head and quickly got on her horse and rode out to fenris's castle and dranked the liquid.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Fenris wait for me!... Wait for me until I get there!"

Antonio Busted through fenris's bedroom and saw that he was an elf but it didn't matter he was going to kill him and Ashley too.

"Get away from here!"

Fenris's markings glowed and he gripped Antonio's neck and threw him into the balcony and onto the roofs of the castle and they fought.

"You think that she would want something like you!?... Nobody could love an ugly beast!"

Antonio was about to fire his gun but fenris was too quick for him he threw the gun over the edge and now he was defenseless.

"Get out of here now!"

Ashley ran up the stairs and into the west wing and onto the balcony and saw fenris and Antonio fighting.

"Fenris!"

They both turned around and through the rain and fog they could see her.

"My sweet princess"

She reached out her hand and saw that his markings stopped glowing and he carefully climbed the slippery roofs and made his way to her and gripped her hand and touched her cheek.

"You did came back for me after all"

She smiled and kissed him but Antonio was watching the whole thing and was filled with rage, A rage not about taking Ashley for his wife but about the need to kill so he quickly took out a small dagger in his pocket and climbed the roofs.

"I told you I would come back for you didn't I?... I'm so happy my elf prince"

But there happiness was short lived as she heard fenris scream in absolute pain, Antonio stabbed him in his side and pulled the bloody dagger cleanly out of him and pushed him onto the balcony.

"NOOOO!"

Ashley cried out as she saw him clean his bloody dagger and she ran up to him and gripped his cape and was going to hurt him but this time it was him that was going to scream, With all of her strength she pushed him off the edge of the roof.

"AHHHHH!"

Antonio fell into the dark abyss and he was going straight to hell, The rain and fog went away and it shined brightly but there was nothing to be happy about this she quickly ran over to fenris and got down on her knees and gently holded his head and touched his cheek.

"Fenris I'm so sorry!"

She cried as she tried to make him feel better and gently smiled when he smiled at her.

"I'm so happy that I got to see you again my princess"

"Oh fenris don't!... I want you to stay with me!... Don't leave me like my parents!"

He weakly smiled at her and weakly touched her cheek.

"I… It's better this way… I would have this happen to me then suffer at the hands of my sadness"

"Don't talk like that!... You'll be alright!... We're together now!... Everything is going to be fine you'll see!"

"I… I love you my princess…"

His body turned pale a ghostly white and his eye's where slowly closing and his head fell on its side and his lips have a purple taint to them.

"Please... Please... Please don't leave me!"

She cried as her tears hurted her eyes and she got closer to his chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat anything but she could only hear her own and she didn't care if her own heart wasn't beating properly or if her own lungs stopped giving her air the only thing she cared about right now was her prince that was dead on the floor.

"I LOVE YOU AS AN ELF FENRIS!"

Hannah and the other's looked at their fallen prince and watched as the last petal fell from the rose and all three of them cried but then something happened the sky was dropping heavenly light from heaven and fenris was lifted up off the ground into the air and a single heavenly light went into his heart and healed every cell every broken bone and healed his lungs, His heart everything but Ashley was in shock by what was happening and when she saw fenris change back into his elf form she was even more shocked but she walked over to him and touched his shoulder but quickly backed away when she saw him move.

"Fenris?"

He looked at his hands and then looked at her.

"Ashley it's me"

She went up to him and touched his pure white hair and looked into his green eyes and knew that it was him.

"It is you!"

He touched her cheek and she putted her arm around the back of his neck and then they finally kissed there true real kiss.

"FENRIS!"

He looked at the others.

"Hannah?... Rio!?... Jack!... Look at us!"

He picked Ashley up and spined her around and around and kissed her again.

"THERE'S SOMETHING… Oh you first"

"Ashley will you be my princess forever?"

"YES!... I will!"

"ASHLEY!"

She turned around and saw sam and miku running up to her.

"You guys are ok!... I'm so happy that you guys made it out In one piece!"

She hugged them and looked at her prince.

"Hannah!... Can you get the food prepared?... And jack can you get my princess's wedding gown ready?... And rio can you get the wedding inventions to the people in town?"

"RAGER!"

They all got ready for the wedding and jack putted her into a beautiful gold and yellow and red roses are repeated throughout the center of the corset with rose patten brocade to the rose clusters at the edge of the overskirt and a hi-low ruched skirt is over a full skirt and the swag sleeves have a pendent in the middle and two matching opera gloves and yellow pumps that have glittering red roses in the center of the pumps and a yellow crystal that shines a magical gold glow when it gets directed in sunlight and two tiny yellow Swarovski crystal earrings and finally she putted her hair into a waterfall style jack took each side of her hair and twisted in the middle in the back and tied in together with a gold hair clasp.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ashley looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Jack do you think I will be a good wife?"

Jack smiled at her and hugged her.

"Of course you will be a great wife!... Come on everyone is waiting for you"

Everyone looked at her with sparkles in their eyes when they saw her walking down the stairs and she smiled at her elf prince and his outfit is a golden vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief and a sapphire on the center of the kerchief, Black dress pants trimmed with gold and a navy blue ballroom tail coat trimmed with gold and black boots.

"Are you ready my princess?"

He smiled at her which made her heart melt it always did and now it will forever.

"Yes I think so"

They walked down the aisle and faced each other and heard the priest open his bible and say.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of the elf fenris and the human Ashley!... Fenris do you take Ashley as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Ashley do you take fenris to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Fenris you may now kiss the bride!"

He smiled and kissed her passionately while everyone cheered and clapped and threw flowers at them both and they ran onto their horse's and rode out into the light forest and stopped at a beautiful lake that was shining with crystal clear water and the trees are beautiful and gave the grass shade.

"It's beautiful here fenris"

They got off their horse's and sat down on the grass and looked at the lake.

"Ashley marring you was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I will always love you"

She smiled at him and kissed him and then they got back on their horse's and they went back to the castle and went into the dining room and the food was, Egg rolls, Chicken with garlic and spices, Beef soup with potatoes, Apple pie, Steamed white rice, Fruits, Turkey and ham.

"MMM!... Rio this is delicious!"

"Thank you Ashley!"

After lunch they all went into the ballroom and danced while this first part of the story is done there is so much more to come.


	12. Ending

Beauty and the Beast Ending Song

What should I protect?, Without a doubt, There was only one thing, An echoing cry, A sound made in vain, Within the deep forest, The reason I could hold back my tears, Was because of the warmth when our fingers touched, A future without you, Holds no meaning to me, I'll never let you go again, The world I see with you, Is a world I've never seen before, We travel across time and space on a distant journey, Song of truth, Echo in the darkness as I make a pledge in my heart, I'll never stop, Even if I'm inside a storm, Until I reach the eternal paradise, The soul can never be destroyed, No matter what fate is passed on, I want to escape with you, Even if this world ends, We'll never look back again, I can make it with you, An infinite moment begins, Someday they'll tell stories about this endless dream, A future without you, Holds no meaning to me, I'll never let go of you again, Is a world I never seen before, We travel across time and space on a distant journey, We travel across time and space on a distant journey.


End file.
